Humidity
by LeFrozenFire
Summary: Based on S03E01 when Emma was doing pull ups. Instead of Hook walking in, Regina comes in, exploring the Jolly Roger. The interaction intensifies quickly before Snow barges in, looking for her daughter. Swan Queen one-shot.


**FULL SUMMARY: **_Based on S3 E1 when Emma was doing pull ups. Instead of Hook walking in, Regina comes in, exploring the Jolly Roger. The interaction intensifies quickly before Snow barges in, looking for her daughter._

**_MODERATE TEEN RATING. _**_A Swan Queen one-shot._

**_Declaimer:_**_ I own nothing. Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz own Once Upon A Time, not me. ENJOY!_

* * *

"Four," the blonde grunts, her hands tight on the metal rod. A thin veil of sweat shines on her forehead as she wills herself up again. The hot atmosphere was making her body perspire faster than usual. It also complicated her work out as she huffed on the humid air, exhaling deeply through her couldn't stop thinking about Henry. _Is he okay? _She pondered. _Will Greg and Tamara pull anything before we get there? _Her mind would just not rest. It was giving her a goddamn headache.

Shaking her head, she pushes herself forward, forcing her body to endure more pull ups.

The savior grits her teeth, her chin brushing past the iron bar with every upward thrust. Her muscles were stretching and contracting with every movement, making themselves known to the world.

Strands of hair stick to the nape of her neck from the sultrified air. _It was never this hot in Storybrook, _she thinks, resting on the crate under her. Emma lets out a long puff of air as she positions herself yet again.

The blonde keeps hoisting herself up, defying gravity as she's off the ground. "Ten…eleven…"

* * *

"Stupid piece of wood," Regina curses, pacing across the deck, ignoring the Charmings' looks of concern. _How dare that imp leave me here? _She grumbles to herself. _Henry is my son. He should have taken me instead of pursuing his own foolish goals. _It smells of salt and fish, the air thick with moisture.

The Evil Queen eyes the Jolly Roger, pursing her full lips. Her dark brows knit together as she decides to explore the ship. _Let's see if Hook was exaggerating about the finesse of this boat._

She smiles slyly to herself as she strolls down a corridor, the wooden floor creaking underneath her. Luckily for Regina, Hook was steering the vessel and the Charmings were…doing whatever they were doing. The sorceress couldn't care less. Emma had just vanished into thin air, not a blonde hair in sight.

The brunette runs her hand along the rough walls, feeling every bump of the wood under her fingertips. For a _pirate _ship, it was finely built and well kept for. Her dark eyes dart to the end of the hall, a door partially open. The display peaked her interest, urging her on.

Regina tiptoes to the door, careful to not aware anyone of her presence. She rests her palm on the frame of the door as she peers in through the slight opening. What she witnesses surprises her more than seeing her mother alive again.

Emma Swan, the savior, was currently doing pull ups on one of the metal bars. Her grey tank top was hugging her body as she forces herself up with a barely audible grunt.

Unfortunately for her, Regina heard it and subconsciously sucked in a breath, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. The blonde's biceps were illuminated in the dim light the room provided. _She must be sweaty, _Regina muses with a slight smile.

Her eyes roamed the younger woman's body, admiring every curve and hint of lean muscle. _Who knew that Miss Swan worked out? _She could imagine Emma sweaty and tired, a tank top hanging loosely on her, exposing bare, _muscled_ skin. The queen leans in even more, accidentally pushing the door wider.

The brunette's eyes widen as the blonde freezes, her feet halting on a ledge beneath her. Emma lets out a short exhale as she turns around, her pale hands releasing the iron rod. Blue eyes lock on her, making Regina stiff and mute. "Regina. What brings you here?"

Said woman swallows thickly, uneased by those bright eyes on her. "I just, uh, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't jump into the sea again, Miss Swan," she answers dryly. "Wouldn't want to fish you out, now would we dear?"

Emma chuckles, her shoulders bouncing. "I guess so. I don't think I'd be that stupid to do it again." She licks her lips, eyeing the queen warily.

The sorceress walks closer, shutting the door behind her. Even closer, the blonde looked incredible. Regina blinks. _This humidity is really getting to me,_ she realized. _What else would explain these vile thoughts about Miss Swan? _"What do you suppose you were doing?"

The savior shrugs, approaching the royal. "Preparing for a fight. Gold said it himself; if I can't believe, then I might as well use some brawn to kick some Lost Boy butt. I mean, in reality, aren't those kids older than me?" Dark brows scrunch together but Regina nods. Emma continues. "Exactly. It isn't a crime to hit _older _people."

A smirk twists the queen's lips. "Do you truly believe that?"

Emma grins widely. "Positive." Her blue eyes twinkle with mischief but mostly determination. Her face becomes serious. "I will do anything to get Henry back. I won't let Greg and Tamara get away with this." She rubs her arm, digging her thumb into the sore muscle.

The act doesn't go unnoticed by Regina. She gnaws on her lip, containing herself in front of her rival. _I can't be lusting over Emma Swan. Am I?_

Bright eyes flicker up, catching the brunette in the act. The corner of her mouth lifts as she acknowledges the situation.

Unknown to the Evil Queen, Emma had grown a thing for her and was enjoying the delicious attention that the royal sent her way. "Madam Mayor? My eyes are up here," she teases the gawking queen.

A delicate blush flourishes upon Regina's face as she bows her head, embarrassed that she was caught by the savior, no less. The one she wanted under her spell. "How can I look you straight in the eye when you're glorifying yourself in front of me, dear?" she retorts, her voice lower and husky. She was quickly losing control. The plain sight of the blonde was driving her over the edge. The proximity between them also wasn't helpful.

Pupils dilate in blue pools as she gapes at what the Evil Queen had stated. Emma stood there like a fool, her brain trying to comprehend the meaning of the words spoken. "Regina, wha—"

In a haste, the dark haired woman presses her lips against the Sheriff's, dominating over her. Emma's eyes flutter shut as she grabs hold of the queen's waist, closing the space between them. The kiss was deep and sensual, displaying both of the woman's emotions.

They part, breathing heavily. Regina looks into Emma's dark, swirling orbs with half lidded eyes. "You really are clueless, dear," she murmurs airily, her arms tight around the blonde's neck. They were sweating, both from the hot weather and their…intimate embrace.

"Well, I guess you'll have to enlighten me then," the savior mutters, harshly pressing Regina's body against the wall, encasing her. Emma then kisses down her jaw to her neck, nipping at the olive skin, proud to leave her mark.

The queen moans from the sensation, fire pooling into her abdomen. _Are we really doing this? _She thinks through a hazy mind. Her nails sink into Emma's shoulder blades, causing the woman to groan, making her bite into the juncture between Regina's neck and shoulder.

"Emma," she moans in a sharp breath. Both of their bodies light up with pleasure, an overflow of adrenaline to course their veins. Clothed legs curl around the blonde's waist, forcing her closer. Her head tilts back, allowing the savior to ravish her neck. Wet kisses spread along her fair skin, hands wandering lower.

Nimble yet slightly calloused fingers, slip up her black blouse, rubbing her smooth skin, brushing over her own tone stomach. The Evil Queen shoves one hand into the golden locks, the other on her shoulder, the nails piercing the skin.

A wet, hot tongue runs up the column of Regina's throat, causing her panties to dampen even further, her clutch on Emma to tighten. "Regina…" the blonde breathes, nibbling on the tender skin. Silky strands of hair graze the queen's exposed neck. A pale hand slithers closer to the waistband of her pants, ready to dip in and please the brunette.

For a brief second, they gaze at each other, both of their eyes dark with desire. Regina's face was contorted with ecstasy while Emma's shone with determination to satisfy her queen. They were clouded with humidity, trapped in the confinements of lust. Their lips meet for another heated kiss as it begins to blossom into something more.

"Emma!" a voice calls out.

The women pull apart, eyes full of realization and shock. "Did we just—" They notice their current position and blush profoundly. The queen and her knight scramble away from each other, hurriedly fixing their attires as Snow bursts through the door.

"Emma!" she exclaims, her voice full of disbelief. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Her green eyes fall on the women, confusion filling them up like the green hue themselves.

The savior shifts on her feet, refusing to perform eye contact. "I, er, was just brainstorming some plans with Regina when we reach Neverland. I'm sorry to worry you." She bites her lip, hoping that her mother buys the lie. She wasn't ready to talk about the incident.

Snow's brows knit together but nods nonetheless. "Okay. Well, finish up. Hook wants us all on deck." The queen eyes them both before exiting the room, leaving them in a thick, awkward silence.

Emma turns to the brunette. "Regina, I—"

The Evil Queen pulls up the collar of her blue blazer, clearing her throat. _And to think that I was about to become intimate with Emma Swan. _Her dark eyebrows scrunch up a bit, thinking about the unbelievable amounts of pleasure she received from the younger woman. She shakes her head, pushing the thoughts back. "Miss Swan, I suggest that we heed your mother's wishes. I do not want to speak of our…intense interaction."

The blonde's mouth runs dry before she reluctantly nods, pressing her lips together. They were still tingling from the mind blowing kiss. "Okay."

They both head to the door, feeling more stiff with the other around. A single thought went through their minds: _Who knew that humidity could play with the likes of lust and desire? _

This was one experience that both women would never forget.


End file.
